La Reliquia Oscura
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Gideon, Alaric, Demian y los Kiddo se lanzan hacia una mision de rescate tras el ataque de una misteriosa fuerza, pero en el camino no encuentras mas que pistas de algo aun peor que podria aterrar incluso al mas valiente de los hombres, al encontrar a sus amigos piensan que ellos no han cambiado, pero en uno se haya un secreto que podria matarlos, la pregunta es ¿Que es?


**La Reliquia Oscura**

Por Jahir Aguilar Martinez

Prologo

Hace tiempo, quizas hace un año atras esto ocurrio, un troll llevaba en sus brazos un libro mientras sus acompañantes lo protegian, su nombre es Anaret Cozzdi y mientras protege el libro de un ataque de demonios de la disformidad escucha los gritos de Alheena viendo como su mate es atacado por los demonios, Anaret corre hacia una baliza para pedir ayuda en un mensaje "Porr favorr, cualquierra que este a la escucha, porr favorr envien ayuda, ayudenos, auxilio!... -mensaje cortado-" y es ahi cuando esta historia comienza.

Capitulo 1: El monasterio

Gideon escuchaba su rap de Snoop Dogg cuando de pronto su ordenador recibe un misterioso mensaje, va hacia su ordenador y lo abre, escucha el mensaje y dice alarmado "por el amor del Emperador, esa es la voz de Anaret, pero, porque me manda un mensaje asi?" al ver en una imagen del mensaje ve como el lugar es atacado, toma su movil y le habla a Alaric "-toma su movil y habla- Ali, tenemos trabajo que hacer..."

Mas tarde, en el gran salon de la colmena de Gideon estan el, Alaric, los Kiddo (Gregory y Miryam) y Demian, esperando el porque de la cita Gregory pregunta:

SA (Gregory): dime Thule, a que nos trajiste aqui a tu hogar?

SG (Gideon): es algo muy grave Greg

CH (Demian): que tan grave es para llamarnos?

SG: muy grave, atacaron un monasterio en una land desertica y rocosa, viendo de donde provenia el mensaje supe de inmediato que era el monasterio-fortaleza de La Roca

CH: ese viejo y apestoso monton de rocas? no vale la pena arriesgarse a ir alla

SG: si vale, alli se guardan reliquias desde los tiempos de los ancestros, ademas los que estaban ahi fueron atacados por demonios

LV (Miryam): -temblando- di di dijo demonios?

CM (Alaric): si, asi lo dijo -saca un muñeco de peluche con forma de dragon y lo abraza-

SA: entonces quieres que vayamos a rescatar a esas personas a pesar del riesgo de enfrentarse a los demonios? eso quieres decir Gid?

SG: asi es, no puedo dejar desprotegidos a Anaret y a los que le seguian

LV: -susurra a Gregory- ya me suponia que algo tuviese que ver con el señor Thule

SA: igualmente

SG: bueno muchachos, cojan sus armas, armaduras, suministros y otros objetos tangibles que necesitemos, Miryam tu carga el equipo medico, Gregory las bombas y otras chucherias tecnologicas, Demian tu seras el rastreador y vigilante del camino y tu Alaric -saca un estandarte de batalla- portaras esto, protegedlo con tu vida

CM: de acuerdo

SG: de acuerdo muchachos, frente al Sepulcro de Singless en una hora, preparense -todos se retiran-

Pasa una hora y todos ya estan armados, vestidos de armadura y preparados para su mision, pero alguien innesperado aparece

SB (Eryka): esperen... adonde se dirigen ustedes?

SG: -tomando sus cosas y guardando su martillo- nos dirigimos a La Roca

SB: esperen... quisiera ir con ustedes

CH: no lo creo niña, mejor quedate en casa, esta mision puede ser un poquitin peligrosa

LV: oh vamos Demian, dejala venir con nosotros

SG: basta! eso lo decido yo, creo que no estaria mal una sexta miembro en esta mision, Alaric, dale el estandarte de batalla a... por cierto quien eres?

SA: la conozco Thule, se llama Eryka Rosswell, es una amiga, puedes confiar en ella

CM: -le da el estandarte a Eryka-

SG: de acuerdo, entonces Miryam, toma la cuatrimoto flotadora, carguen el remolque que tiene atras para colocar suministros y equipo de refuerzo, partiremos de inmediato -todos toman sus cosas y empiezan a caminar-

Gideon y los demas dejan la colmena Thule y empiezan a partir hacia La Roca, despues de recorrer un kilometro de camino ((La Roca esta a 7 kilometros y 2 dias de distancia)) Gregory desvela que ya han llegado a la parte mas dura del camino, la transicion de montaña a desierto, mientras caminan en medio de un desierto es el propio Gid que decide pararse sobre una roca y observar y sentir el viento, a lo que dice "este viento es algo extraño, mas de lo normal para este clima", los demas le observan extrañados, Miryam se queda dormida y Greg conduce el vehiculo, tras aver avanzado 4 kilometros deciden acampar y cae la noche, Alaric y Demian quedan dormidos, Gideon se queda vigilando un poco lejos del campamento y los Kiddo empiezan a hablar con Eryka

SA: y tu como sabes todo eso de La Roca Eryka?

SB: porque Jinn se encuentra ahi

LV: Evangelinn, Jinn se encuentra ahi? que hace alla?

SB: fuimos ahi a visitar a Xuimi, yo decidi irme a casa pero ella prefirio quedarse alla, queria hablar con ella pero habia interferencia y nadie contestaba, todo lo que escuche era ese mensaje de ayuda

SA: el mismo que Gideon nos mostro a nosotros, pero... ¿que hay de interesante en ese lugar?

SB: cuando lleguen lo sabran

LV: de acuerdo, ahora ya podemos comer? -les sirve sopa a Eryka y a su hermano-

Despues de cenar se deciden a dormir, tras vigilar un rato Gideon hace lo mismo, a la mañana siguiente deciden levantar sus cosas y seguir su camino, tras avancar al sexto kilometro una enorme nube de polvo cubre el lugar y deciden avanzar a pesar de la visibilidad nula, entonces Alaric pisa algo suave y algo viscoso y alerta a los demas

CM: Gideon! tienes que ver esto

SG: -va junto a los demas con Alaric y se queda anonadado por lo que ve-

LV: oh dios

CH: si, mis sospechas se confirman

CM: -les muestra un llano con cadaveres, como restos de una batalla sucedida ahi-

SG: aqui hubo una tremenda batalla

CH: -cierra los ojos y sintiendo los cuerpos en busca de señales de vida deduce- estos llevan dias muertos, ya algunos muertos estan bastante descompuestos

LV: oh dios, que pudo haber hecho esto

SA: -revisa los cuerpos- demonios, diablillos aun mas malditos y peligrosos que los diablillos comunes

SG: entonces hay que tener cuidado -el y los demas siguen caminando-

El y los demas siguen caminando y empiezan a subir unas escaleras talladas en la roca de montaña, la neblina sigue espesa pero no los detiene, pero cuando Alaric escucha movimiento en las rocas decide preparar sus armas y entonces miran que llegan a La Roca, han llegado

Capitulo 2: Huellas de destruccion

SG: -mirando el monasterio-fortaleza- hemos llegado

SA: es mas grande de lo que pense

SB: espero Jinn este bien

SG: ¿Jinn? ¿ella se encuentra ahi?

SB: si

SG: entonces vaya... momento... nos atacan! -aparecen tres diablillos- preparense!

El grupo se prepara para pelear y aparecen cinco diablillos mas, Gideon mata a tres, Miryam y Greg acaban con uno, mientras Alaric y Demian vencen al resto, Demian lanza los restos hacia el abismo, se guardan sus armas y cruzan un puente que cruza ese abismo y llegan a la puerta del monasterio, pero esta cerrada

SG: parece que tenemos que buscar otra entrada...

SB: -interrumpe a Gideon- esperen, conozco otra manera de abrir la puerta

SG: esta bien, Alaric ve con Eryka, aqui esperaremos a que ustedes abran

CM: esta bien -se va con Eryka-

Alaric y Eryka se van por un lado del monasterio y logran dar por un boquete en el muro, entran por el y llegan a la puesta la cual estaba cerrada con un tablon para evitar la entrada del enemigo, quitna el tablon y logran hacer entrar a Gideon y los demas, ya dentro de ahi deciden separarse

SG: ok, separemonos para cubrir mas terreno, Alaric y Demian...

CH: espera! me juntas con el uke este?!

SG: si, con el, iras con Ali por la izquierda, los Kiddo vayan por la derecha mientras que Eryka y yo iremos por el centro

LV: de acuerdo señor Thule -se lleva a Gregory-

Todos empiezan a caminar por ahi, los Kiddo llegan a la cocina que yace con algunos cadaveres, Gideon y Eryka siguen buscando por el centro del lugar, pero Alaric y Demian encuentran algo sorprendente, Demian avisa a Alaric

CH: Alaruke! ven aqui, encontre algo

CM: -va con Demian- que suce... oh dios, no lo creo

CH: asi parece, encontre una puerta bien sellada -con sus poderes la abre- veo movimiento

CM: -temblando saca sus cañones gatling portatiles- son diablillos -de repente siente algo atras y junto con Demian son empujados dentro de la camara- AAAAAAHHHHHHH

Los demas oyen los gritos y corren hacia donde estan Alaric y Demian, pero es Gideon que reconoce que no son diablillos si no otra cosa

SG: -mira al desconocido- Jinn?

BS (Jinn): ohh Gideon, eres tu! gracias al cielo estas aqui -mira a Eryka- Eryka! -le abraza-

SB: estas bien Jinn?

BS: si, estoy bien, recibieron el mensaje, lastima que lo hayan recibido tarde

SG: que hay de Anaret?

BS: -le muestra a un Anaret inconciente- esta ahi, pero esta muy herido

SG: Greg, Miryam, carguen a Anaret y revisen su cuerpo para sanar sus heridas, dime Jinn, hubo un ataque de demonios aqui, ¿me puedes contar todo con detalle?

BS: si... bueno, yo estaba con Xui y Anaret revisando un libro que guarda este lugar, Alheena y su mate estaban sentados afuera vigilando, cuando de repente unos demonios con pinta de los jodidos diablillos atacaron el lugar, los derrotamos a algunos pero luego aparecio un demonio mas poderoso, el mato al mate de Alheena cuando disponia de defenderla a ella, pero cayo, luego Al decidio vengarlo y tambien murio, el demonio hirio a Anaret y cuando le iba a dar el golpe de gracia es Xui quien se arriesga y se muere protegiendolo

SG: que mal, y luego?

BS: luego Anaret apenas podia levantarse y me dijo "huye a la camara" y yo lo detendre, cerro la puerta y despues un resplandor se vio detras de la puerta, el demonio ya no estaba y Anaret cayo al suelo herido y desfallecido, el habia mandado el mensaje cuando empezo el ataque, y nos quedamos solos por 2 dias

CH: si si muy linda historia, al grano ¿que es tan valioso para que se hayan quedado aca a morir en este sitio olvidado por Dios?

BS: -va hacia un altar con velas y toma un libro- esto, el Codex Epistolarium, un libro sagrado de The Disciple que escribio para The Singless, eso era lo que protegiamos

SG: eso veo, bueno, habra que quedarse una noche mas

SA: estoy de acuerdo, pero hay que estar alerta por si hay ataque de enemigos

SG: Greg tiene razon, turnaremos para hacer guardia

Los demás empiezan a comer y prepararse para dormir, mientras Gideon toma la primera guardia Jinn mira el cuerpo de Anaret moviéndose, pero sospecha, la noche parecía tornarse larga y asi fue, Eryka y los Kiddo escuchaban susurros y sonidos sospechosos por ahí, pero luego terminaron pr quedarse dormidos, lo que les esperaba mañana no sería tan bonito.

Capitulo 3: El Demonio contra el Caballero Ascendido

A la mañana siguiente todos tomaron sus cosas, cargaron a Anaret en el rempolque del vehiculo y tomaron la reliquia, cuando llegan al pie de la montaña algo pasa y Eryka recibe una flecha en su pie, todos miran hacia Greg y al ver que ni siquiera toco su arco, Gideon descubre algo horrible.

SG: -mira que hay pequeñas pero percibibles sombras en la neblina- señores, preparen sus armas, Miryam atiende a Eryka

LV: .-mira a Eryka- estas bien?

SB: estoy bien, eso creo –se quita la flecha de la pierna-

BS: -mientras mira a Miryam atiendiendo la herida de Eryka se prepara para pelear- estoy lista

CH: -percibe una maligna energia- son… demonios y herejes!

SG: -saca su martillo relampago- todos preparados!

SA: -prepara su arco y flechas- vengan a por mi demonios

Demonio mayor: ustedes seran un delicioso aperitivo para los dioses del Caos

SG: nunca! –empuña su martillo con furia y empieza a atacar a los demonios

CM: Greg, cubramos a Jinn y Greg –saca sus gatling portatiles y empieza a disparar-

SA: -empieza a disparar sus flechas-

LV: -hace un escudo de magia alrededor de ella y Eryka-

BS: -ataca a un demonio que estaba atrás de Gideon-

SG: muchas gracias

Demonio mayor: no saben a lo que se enfrentan perros leales del Emperador!

SG: tu no sabes lo que dices –saca su katana relampago y logra decapitar al demonio-

CH: -con sus rayos psiquicos logra derrotar a varios demonios y hace una onda de choque para lanzar lejos a los demonios- a correr

BS: no se preocupen, le llame a Maryel para que nos saque de ahí

Pero mientras los demas peleaban aparecen mas demonios y se sienten rodeados por ellos, pero de repente ocurre un milagro innesperado, Anaret despierta y con ataques magicos logra destruir a gran parte de los demonios

RW (Anaret): mueran apestosas mierdas del infierno

SG: Anaret, despertaste, pero como

RW: preguntas para despues! –ve que la nave llega-

SG: tienes razon, todos a la nave, salgamos de aquí, pero yo entrare de ultimo

LV: por que?

SG: solo haganlo! –todos entran y el se posiciona alzando su martillo- Bombardeo Orbital! –se mete en la nave-

Ya todos en la nave y con el bombardeo orbital cayendo sobre los demonios, huyen de aquel lugar, Gideon se pone a hablar con Jinn y Anaret

SG: increible, soportaron 2 dias solos y sin nada que los ayudase, que valientes

RW: no es nada viejo amigo –abre el libro-

SG: puedo verlo?

RW: no, no… eh,,, yo solo puedo leerlo

SG: ok? –se levanta y va con Demian que le llama-

CH: oye Gid, siento algo sospechoso en tu pequeño amigo

SG: tu lo crees

CH: como si no fuera el mismo de siempre

SG: es Anaret, asi es el, bueno no tanto –tambien mira sospechoso a Anaret-

Ya despues de un tiempo bajan de la nave y aterrizan en el hogar de Gideon, el y Jinn llevan a Eryka a la enfermeria mientras los demas se quedan en un salon de por ahí, pero de pronto escuchan gritos

SG: que fue eso?

BS: no se –miran que Miryam aparece aterrada-

LV: -aterrada y herida- Gi.. Gideon, Jinn, vengan pronto!

SG: que sucede Mir?

LV: es Anaret… -se desamaya-

SG: no es posible –ella y Jinn corren hacia el salon y ven a Demian, Alaric y Gregory en el suelo inconcientes- muchachos

BS: pero que fue lo que pa… Gideon mira! –le señala a Anaret-

RW: -abre el libro y de este sale humo negro- al fin, este cuerpo ya no me sirve –un humo negro mas denso y espeso sale del cuerpo de Anaret y se materializa como otro cuerpo, el de un demonio-

SG: Anaret fue poseido… por un demonio

Demonio: asi es Gideon, tu tonto amigo se convirtio en mi huesped, ahora podre sacrificar tu amada Alternia, a la Tierra y a Skaia en nombre de los dioses del Caos, y no lo hubiera hecho sin las Rosswell y por supuesto, gracias a ti Gideon

BS: -se cae de rodillas- pero… que fue lo que he hecho? –lagrimeando mira al demonio

SG: lamentaciones para despues –saca su martillo- pagaras por esto!

Demonio: no entiendes? Cuando tu amigo se enfrentó a mi el me abrio las puertas de su cuerpo, ahora tengo sus poderes –le lanza una bola de fuego a Gideon-

SG: -la esquiva y le lanza relampagos al demonio- nunca cumpliras tu cometido! Primero muerto

Demonio: que asi sea!

El demonio y Gideon empiezan su pelea y a pesar de los fuertes golpes del martillo de Gideon el demonio logra derrotarlo y lo lanza contra la columna, luego recibe flechas de fuego que atraviesan su cuerpo, mal herido Gideon yace en el suelo

Demonio: di tus ultimas oraciones

SG: tu nunca triunfaras, el Caos jamas tendra en sus garras a mis amigos

Demonio: -levanta su pie para aplastar a Gideon, pero es interrumpido por un golpe de… Eryka-

SB: Jinn levantate, tu no tuviste la culpa, ahora a pelear con el demonio!

BS: de acuerdo

Demonio: no son más que un burdo intento de demonios, no son rival para mi

BS: eso es lo que tú crees

Las Rosswell empiezan su pelea con el demonio, mientras Anaret apenas logra reaccionar y se acerca dandole un poco de sus poderes, las chicas a pesar de duros golpes al invasor, es el demonio que termina por igualar el combate, Anaret hace que el cuerpo de Gideon empieze a resplandecer.

RW: ya es tu turno amigo –se desmaya-

SG: -se levanta y flota iluminando su alrededor, se transforma en Knight of Light y su martillo se ilumnina- demonio, te ha llegado la hora

Demonio: -envia a las Rosswell contra el suelo- pero? Ahora eres una bombilla, que haras, iluminar tu habitacion? XD –se echa a reir-

SG: no, voy a acabarte con luz sagrada –carga contra el demonio y le da un poderoso martillazo en el corazon al demonio que le atraviesa el pecho con un rayo de luz-

Demonio: ohhh, que fue eso?! –su cuerpo se incinera y destruye- esto no… ha terminado… volvere aghrsgh! –se desvanece y muere-

SG: -regresa a la normalidad- esto se acabo

Tras derrotar al demonio, Jinn y Eryka se levantan y ayudan a los demas a que se recuperen, la batalla fue dura y tras muchas vendas y medicina, todos estan recuperados, esto ha terminado

Epilogo

Atardece en la colmena de Gid, todos estan listos para despedirse, las Rosswell se van con los Kiddo, Anaret decide irse por su cuenta y Anaret y Demian se va, pero antes…

BS: -le besa la mejilla a Gideon- muchas gracias a ti y a tus amigos por salvarnos

SG: no es nada, es mi deber de caballero

RW: -le besa la mejilla a Gideon y sonrojado se hace para atrás- perdon por eso Gid, y gracias amigo

SG: no es nada viejo amigo, examinare el libro y cuando este todo libre de sospechas te lo doy

RW: de acuerdo –se empieza a ir- bye

SB: yo me quedo con Gid un rato, adios Jinn

BS: te espero en la casa –se va-

SG: esto no se nos olvidara, pero si lo recordaremos no como victimas, si no como heroes

SB: si asi lo dices Gid

Gideon y Eryka deciden mirar el atardecer mientras ven a sus amigos despedirse, Gideon cierra el libro y la escena termina con el y Eryka todavia mirando el ocaso.

FIN

Agradezco a los ussers de los personajes de esta historia por permitirme usarlos en esta historia, todos los derechos reservados


End file.
